


The Natsu Test

by letmeflyagain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kind of overprotective??, Like, M/M, little sister - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeflyagain/pseuds/letmeflyagain
Summary: Hintata comes out to his mom.She's fine with the fact that he's dating a boy, but one thing needs to be done.The Natsu Test.Take Natsu out for a day.If she doesn't like him, he goes.If she does like him, he stays.





	The Natsu Test

"Mom?" 

"Wait a minute, Shouyou."

"Mom, this is really important."

Hinata's mom turns around, a knife in one hand and a potato in the other, "What is it?"

"I'm um... I'm dating someone..."

"Wait, you actually got a girlfriend?!" She drops everything in the sink and sits down at the table with Hinata.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"Um... I'm dating Kageyama-Kun..." Hinata averts his eyes.

"Ohhhhh, sorry, I just assumed it was a girl. Congratulations!"

"Wait, really?" His eyes light up.

"On one condition - you two have to take Natsu out all day today. If he can't make it, do it tomorrow."

"Not the Natsu test!" Hinata whines.

"Yup. Go text him."

He gets up and walks to his room, then grabs his phone.

 

Tobiooooooooooooo

What? Did you tell her? ;;

Yeah o-o

And????

R u free today?

Yeah why?

Mom wants to put u thru the Natsu test -д-

The one you warned me about? 

Yes озо

...

Come pick me up at 12

Kk 

Love youuuuuu <3 <3 <3 \\(^o^)/

...

Your emojis are so lame

T~T ur so mean I hate u >д<

Love you too, idiot.

 

"Natsu, get ready, we're going out!" Hinata yells.

"Kay!"

OOoOooOo

Hinata's mom drops her kids off at the corner of Kageyama's street, hands Hinata some yen, winks and drives away.

"Onii-Chan, why are we picking Tobio up? We're going on a date with your girlfriend, right?" Natsu asks, confused.

"Nah, Hinata can't get a girl." Kageyama grins.

Hinata rolls his eyes and punches Kageyama in the arm.

"He's my boyfriend, Natsu."

"But... You're a boy?!?!"

Kageyama looks at the smaller boy.

"Yep." Hinata confirms.

"Hm... I'll have to keep a really closed eye on you two." She says accusingly, messing up her wording.

"Close eye." Hinata corrects.

"Close eye, whatever!"

They start walking down the street, and Kageyama realizes he hasn't asked Hinata what the plan is yet.

"Shouyou, what exactly are we going to do?" He asks, ignoring Natsu's annoyed glare when he grabs Hinata's hand.

She grabs their hands and pries them apart, then holds onto Hinata's, sticking her tongue out at the taller boy.

He rolls his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking we could take Natsu to the arcade, since she loves the play place there."

"Yeah, I wanna go!" The little girl yells, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Mom gave me a couple thousand yen, so we can go there and then get ice cream. We'll figure the rest out after?"

Both Kageyama and Natsu agree.

The walk to the mall isn't very long from Kageyama's neighbourhood, so they get there quickly and head into the arcade.

"Ok, so we'll get..." Hinata counts with his fingers, eyebrows furrowed, "Ten tokens, so Natsu can get into the play place for three and we can play some games while we wait. Deal?"

Natsu nods enthusiastically, already kicking off her shoes.

"Um... Onii-Chan? I forgot my socks..." She pouts.

"I brought some for you." Hinata says, tossing her a pair of socks.

"Thanks!"

Hinata puts the yen in the machine and takes out the tokens.

"Ah, the last one is stuck in there..."

Kageyama kicks the machine and the token falls out.

"Thanks!" Hinata says, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Natsu has her back turned, but Kageyama still tenses and shifts his eyes towards the little ball of energy.

"Here, Natsu. Three tokens. Have fun, alright?"

She nods and runs at the intimidated guy who's supervising the play place.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hinata asks, turning to Kageyama.

"I don't really know. I've never been here."

"Seriously?! Then you gotta try the DX Ride!" Hinata exclaims, grabbing the other boy's hand and sprinting off to the upstairs section.

"DX Ride?" He questions as he's pulled into a room, kinda like a theatre but only with the front seats, and fewer front seats.

"I've only ever done the nice ones with Natsu, but I kinda wanna try the zombie one since you're here."

"Alright. What is it?"

"You put on 3D glasses and the curtains close and you have a gun and you shoot things while the chair rocks back and forth!"

"Let's do it. How much is it?" Kageyama asks, walking up to the supervisor.

"Two tokens each." The girl answers, holding out her hand.

"Here. We have three left after." The taller boy concludes, giving the girl the coins.

"Don't get too scared!" Hinata giggles as he hops into the seat.

"You're more of a scaredy cat, idiot!" Kageyama retorts as he buckles into the seat next to the red head.

"You sure you aren't gonna throw up?" 

"Nah, the motions on this aren't as bad." He says, grabbing the gun from the box.

"Alright, boys. If you want to get off, put your arms in an X above your head. It'll start with a target practice. Have fun!" The girl says, pressing a button and closing the curtains.

"Are you scared?"

"Dumbass Shouyou."

The target practice goes by fine, but as soon as the zombies show up Hinata is frantically shooting his gun and whining.

Kageyama grabs his hand and shoots carefully at the zombies.

At the first jumpscare both boys scream, and Hinata starts shooting everywhere, whacking himself in the head with the gun.

Kageyama starts laughing at this, and his hand shakes as he shoots.

"Shouyou, you got the left side I got the right, alright?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Five minutes of Hinata screeching and Kageyama jumping and letting out shouts goes by, and by the time the curtains open again the girl is crying with laughter.

"You guys literally got the worst score I've ever seen!" She laughs.

"Thanks." Kageyama grunts, blushing.

Hinata clings to his side, bottom lip quivering.

"So. I was gonna ask you, tall guy, how old are you?" The girl asks, "I'm fifteen."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, can I get your number? You're cute."

"No!" Hinata yells.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Kageyama replies.

"Then I could fill that role."

Hinata puffs out his cheeks and pulls Kageyama down into a kiss.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend but he has a boyfriend!" 

"Wait, I thought you were that kid's babysitter!" The girl looks so confused it's funny.

"I'm older than him!" Hinata whines.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" The girl bows, blushing.

They awkwardly walk out, Hinata protectively clinging to Kageyama.

"Don't be so open about it, Japan still isn't very accepting." Kageyama points out.

Hinata pouts even harder.

"I'll get you something from the target thingy, so don't be so upset." Kageyama sighs.

Hinata instantly cheers up and runs to the target game, popping a token in and handing Kageyama the water gun.

Kageyama hits every single target perfectly, and earns fifty tickets.

"Let's play some more games so we can get more tickets. We can get something for Natsu too." Kageyama says, grabbing Hinata's hand.

They play two more games and end up with two hundred tickets.

"The volleyball charm is fifty and the cat plushie is one hundred." Hinata states, handing the guy at the counter all of the tickets.

"Then why are you giving him all of them? We only need one hundred fifty."

"I'm getting one for you, idiot!" Hinata puffs out his cheeks.

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

Hinata hands Kageyama a charm and hooks his own to his messenger bag, while Kageyama puts his on his jacket zipper.

They walk over to the play place to tell Natsu she has ten more minutes, and sit down at the table and talk.

After about eleven minutes Natsu finally comes out.

Just as she's about to run at the two, a guy walks into her, knocking her over, then walking away.

Kageyama immediately gets up and taps on the guy's shoulder.

"You just knocked the kid over."

"Yeah, and?" The guy asks, the booze in his breath obvious.

"Say sorry."

"That little bitch got in my damn way, she should say sorry to me."

Kageyama clenches his fists and puts on his most appealing fake smile.

"Shouyou, go get security."

Hinata obliges, picking his fuming sister who's ready to throw down up and running for the worker closest to him.

"You just knocked a little girl over, and now you're calling her a bitch? You've got some fucking issues." 

"Oh, please. Tell that retarded red head to lay off, they won't do anything anyways." The guy rolls his eyes.

"... What did you call him?"

"That faggot-"

A fist connects to the guys nose just as a security guard arrives.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend or his sister like that, you piece of shit!" He screams, walking away.

"Tobio... Thanks!" Hinata smiles happily as the guy is escorted out of the building.

"Yeah, thanks..." Natsu grumbles, clutching onto her new plushie, upset she didn't get to punch the guy.

"Let's go get some ice cream, ok?" Kageyama suggests.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Hinata yell, running out the door.

They walk, excitedly chirping about random things, like a small dog that walks by looking terrified of Kageyama, mirroring its owner's look.

They go into the ice cream parlour, and wait in line for a bit until it's their turn.

"I'd like a small mango bubble tea, please." Hinata orders, whipping out his wallet.

"A large double scoop mint and cotton candy in a cone pretty please!" 

"Natsu, you can get one scoop in a small." Hinata laughs.

"Ugh, fine. One cotton candy, please!"

"Green tea ice cream in a cup." Kageyama says without even searching through the options.

"Ewwww, green tea!" Natsu exclaims.

"You better let me have some." Hinata grins.

Hinata, with the help of Kageyama to sort the yen, pays for the ice cream and they go sit at a table.

Natsu happily bites into her ice cream, and Kageyama flinches, wondering how she isn't getting a toothache or a brain freeze.

"So, how's your day been going?" Hinata asks Kageyama, taking a sip of his bubble tea.

Kageyama reaches across the table and takes a sip as well.

"Hey!"

He laughs, scooping up some ice cream and feeding it to a blushing Hinata.

"My day's been amazing, how about you?" He replies, eating his ice cream.

"Awesome!"

Natsu clears her throat.

"How about you, Natsu?" Hinata asks.

"Bad."

"Why?" Kageyama wears a confused expression.

"Because my brother loves a boy more than me!" She screams, throwing her ice cream at Kageyama and running off.

"HINATA NATSU, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hinata screeches, running after his sister.

"Wow. I fucked that up." Kageyama sighs, wiping off the ice cream from his shirt.

He chugs the bubble tea then throws everything in the garbage.

As soon as he walks out, he gets a text from Hinata.

 

Can't find her help me

Ok

He lets out a heavy breath and then starts sprinting.

'She's small, so she couldn't have gone too far.' Kageyama thinks.

"Natsu!" He yells out, running along the path.

He ends up at the park, and a familiar red head sits there under the playground.

He walks up and sits down next to her.

"Hey."

She doesn't acknowledge him.

"Y'know, I love your brother more than I love anyone in this world. My mom doesn't really care about me, so I don't really care about her. My dad left when I was a month old. Your brother saved me, gave me a reason to live. He doesn't love me more than he loves you though. He still loves me, and I know that. I don't expect him to love me more than his family since he actually has a good family. I love him so much. I'm sure you understand. If anything, I'm the boy he loves the most. He'll never love anyone more than he loves you, and I know that. I'm ok with it. He's probably crying because he's so worried about you right now, so come back so he won't worry, alright?"

Natsu turns her head, her eyes red and puffy, and she jumps into Kageyama's arms.

He sighs, lifting her up with one arm and texting Hinata with the other.

 

I found her we're at the park

Coming

 

Natsu falls asleep, clutching onto her plushie and Kageyama's chest.

Hinata aggressively flies around the corner.

Kageyama shushes him.

Hinata sighs and places a kiss on Natsu's head.

"It's been a long day for her." He points out.

Kageyama nods.

"Hey, I love you." 

"Love you too."

Kageyama gives Hinata a sweet half smile and bends down to place a kiss on his lips.

He holds Natsu with one arm and holds Hinata's hand with the other.

They walk home and talk quietly about volleyball and various other things.

When they get to Kageyama's place, Hinata texts his mom to come pick them up.

She gets there quickly.

As she's buckling Natsu into her seat, she asks, "Tobio-Kun, if your mother doesn't mind, would you want to stay over tonight since it's not a school day tomorrow?"

Kageyama ponders for a second, then nods and runs into his house.

A minute later he comes back out.

"Yeah, sure."

Hinata happily climbs into the back seat and Kageyama gets into the front.

They drive back in silence, and when they get back Hinata's mom takes Natsu in and leaves the boys to do their own thing.

Kageyama already has a toothbrush at their place, so he brushes his teeth with Hinata and then puts his pyjamas-kept in one of Hinata's drawers- on.

Hinata does the same and they climb into bed.

"I love you a lot Tobio-Kun."

"I love you more than anyone in the world."

Hinata already knows why.

He smiles into Kageyama's chest, and his eyelids close.

The two drift into sleep together happily.


End file.
